


Ocean Dreams

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Law was seated on the precipice, bathed by the squall of seaspray from the endless waterfall at his feet and the setting sun being swallowed by the horizon.  Luffy felt a strange, churning sensation in his stomach at the sight of him seated on the cliff and immediately marched his way over.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Ocean Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Only people from the North have wings; I'm not yet sure what the other seas will have.**

Luffy found him sitting at the edge of the world - metaphorically speaking. Their groups happened to converge on the same island; a series of crags set close enough to form a land mass, overlooking a canyon that the ocean poured into. The drop-off was so large that the far side couldn’t be seen, giving it an air of finality. Law was seated on the precipice, bathed by the squall of seaspray from the endless waterfall at his feet and the setting sun being swallowed by the horizon. Luffy felt a strange, churning sensation in his stomach at the sight of him seated on the cliff and immediately marched his way over.

“Hey, Torao,” he greeted casually as he flopped down beside his fellow Captain, letting one leg dangle while the other remained bent as a rest for his head.

“Luffy-ya,” Law said in return, acknowledging him with a simple glance. The sunset’s light reflected in his eyes, turning their usual grey into a soft amber. It also made obvious the very slight discoloration scattered across his face, his hands - any exposed skin, really, which wasn’t a lot, what with Law’s penchant for long sleeves.

“How long are you staying?” Luffy asked.

“We need to make some repairs to the Polar Tang’s hull,” Law replied. “It shouldn’t take more than a night.”

Luffy pursed his lips into a pout. Law scoffed softly under his breath, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Why? How long are you planning on staying? There’s nothing here worth exploring, no adventure to be found.”

“Yeah, well… it would’ve been fun anyway, with you here.”

Law hummed skeptically, not believing for a moment he was anything close to the definition of “fun,” but then again, Luffy tended to twist the natural order of things.

“Sanji’s setting up for a reunion party,” Luffy added with a grin. “Will you at least join us for that?”

Law’s shoulders drew up slightly and Luffy’s smile immediately dropped. He could see Law’s fingers subtly flex where they were gripping the craggy ground that formed the cliff, holes worn in the surface from the ocean’s strength.

“Does it hurt still?” Law didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. “Can I see?”

Law returned his gaze to the horizon, where the sun had finally dipped below the surface, and after a drawn out pause, he slowly unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off. He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, and Luffy’s eyes caught on the rough scar where Law’s arm had been mended back together through the kindness of Dressrosa’s fairies, but his focus was set onto Law’s back. On the left side stretched a mass of blue feathers, so dark they almost matched his black hair. On the other side - _nothing_. Well, that wasn’t entirely correct. From the inside of his right shoulder blade to his waist was an even worse scar than on his arm. Despite his best efforts to keep them out of the way - to keep them hidden -, Law’s right wing had been caught in the same attack that’d temporarily deprived him of an arm; unlike his forelimb, however, the fairies couldn’t do anything for such a delicate attachment as his wing, and he’d had to have it removed entirely. Luffy’s jaw clenched, but renewed anger towards Doflamingo wouldn’t bring back what Law lost.

Instead, Luffy locked his focus on Law’s remaining wing, and how rough it looked. The feathers were dull instead of glossy like the first time Luffy had gotten a glimpse of them, and they were messy. Luffy knew that usually Law upheld a high level of care towards his wings, but it looks like he hasn’t taken care of them in a while. Maybe since Dressrosa...

“Can I help?” Luffy asked, daring to run his fingers lightly across the wing.

“Do you even know how to?”

Law’s voice sounded suspiciously flat, but he didn’t sound upset or opposed, and Luffy nodded enthusiastically. “Sanji let me help with his wings after we left Whole Cake Island.” It was a long, tedious procedure, in part because Luffy had never done it before - hadn’t even known Sanji had wings -, and in part because Sanji’s wings were frail from neglect and disuse and painfully sensitive. Chopper and the rest of the crew had helped Sanji take great strides in rebuilding the long-lost strength in his wings, and while he couldn’t fly very far yet, he could glide on strong enough wind, and he made a point of adding flying short distances to his morning stretches.

“Have at it, then.”

Luffy watched with rapt fascination as Law’s wing stretched out, nearly blending in with the night sky above. He crawled to the far end of Law’s wing and swept his hands gently across what he could reach.

“Alright, I’m going to start.”

This hadn’t been Luffy’s plan when he set out to find Law, or he would’ve come better prepared (maybe), but he didn’t mind the oily substance slicking his fingers (Sanji had tried to nail the explanation of oil glands into his head, but all he really gathered was it was good for the wings) as he gently coaxed it into the feathers, trying to comb them out so they didn’t resemble Law’s hair. He worked his way diligently across the appendage, and though it was somewhat tedious work and his arms got tired halfway through, he stubbornly continued on until he finally reached the base of Law’s wing.

“Done,” he announced, stirring Law from whatever daze he’d fallen into. Luffy slid backwards so Law could fold his wing without hitting him and was (pleasantly) surprised when Law instead turned around and slumped into Luffy’s lap, wrapping his arms around the rubber man’s waist and letting his wing drape across the craggy rocks. The previous tension in his body was nearly completely gone, and Luffy carded his fingers through Law’s hair, realizing too late that his hands were still coated in wing oil. _Oops._ They remained that way for a while, and eventually Law even drifted off. Luffy was itching to move, but he didn’t dare, noticing how dark the bags under Law’s eyes were, even compared to the usual shadows there. He gazed out over the large drop into the endless waterfall and wondered, for a moment, what Law had been thinking about. As his eyes drifted to Law’s wing, he thought it might not have been what he first suspected.

"Stay?" he whispered, and though he knew Law couldn't hear him, he felt reassured when Law's arms tightened around him.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: There's going to be a second part.**


End file.
